


Extreme Time Twist

by Lumendea



Series: Timey Wimey Stuff [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time lines of Rose and Doctor cross once more with their future bringing a surprise or five to the past. Rose/Ten Fluff and family story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my first book The Iron Realm by J.M. Briggs.

Extreme Time Twist

by Lumendea

Chapter One: Back to Basics I

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: This story is the sequel of To the Past From the Future, if you haven’t read that you will be confused. Please enjoy and review!

 

…………………

 

Rose smiled at her husband, the Doctor, across the small square table lit by candles. They were enjoying a rare night to themselves out for dinner in Cardiff. Granted it wasn’t usually their first date choice, but the TARDIS was recharging and the city was familiar enough to almost feel safe. Thankfully the Doctor had chosen a different restaurant than the one he’d taken Blon to all those years ago. Rose sighed happily and the Doctor beamed at her, no doubt understanding her ease in the peaceful stillness of the restaurant.

 

The one really nice things about Cardiff was Jack. The moment they’d arrived and parked next to Torchwood’s lift Jack had come up to say hi. Then he’d happily volunteered himself and Martha for babysitting duty for their five children: Alex, Abby, James, Sam and Diana. Taking a bite of her pasta, Rose sighed happily, savoring the peaceful atmosphere of the restaurant. She loved her children, the universe knew she loved them because when it tried to threaten them it wasn’t the Doctor who was the greatest threat, but moments like this were beyond wonderful too.

 

Reaching across the table, the Doctor squeezed Rose’s hand gently and grinned happily as she smiled at him. His grin widened when his wife softly said, “I love you Doctor.”

 

Grinning at her, he leaned across the table and brushed a kiss to her lips softly. Since they were in public it was just a soft quick kiss, but it said what it needed to. Sitting back, he ignored the people looking at them with smiles, they probably thought they were newly weds or something. Nope, she had been married to him for more than fifteen years, only a few years after he got her back. That had been something of surprise despite Rose sort of knowing that he’d marry her eventually. She’d kind of figured it would happen right before he had to see her Mum aain.

 

“I love you, Rose Tyler,” he told her with a smile.

 

Sighing happily, Rose sat back and smiled as she said, “It’s nice to have a night to ourselves.” Shaking her head at the Doctor’s enthusiastic nod, Rose chuckled and added, “The last time we tried to have a night out we just found trouble.”

 

She watched him frown, knowing that he was trying to call up the right memory. The moment he found it she knew it by the grin that took over his face.

 

“That revolution on Vexwer,” he informed her with a grin.

 

“You started that revolution Doctor,” Rose said, raising an eyebrow, “Then you nearly got us killed on the moon Triton if you recall”

 

Her husband shrugged and explained, “So we landed in 3813 instead of 2813 when Triton had fallen out of contact with Earth and had regressed back to deranged primitives,” the Doctor pouted and Rose just shook her head at him. “It wasn’t like I was trying to go there Rose. It serves as a wonderful example of the difference a thousand years can make.”

 

Suddenly, Rose noticed the Doctor flinch across from her as he grabbed the edges of the table. His knuckles were white as he grit his teeth to avoid attracting extra attention. “Time Ripple,” he hissed to her, “It will pass.” Rose bit her lip and made herself sit still for a moment longer as the Doctor slowly relaxed. Seeing the worried look on her face, the Doctor smiled at her and took her hand and quickly reassured her, “It’s over love, I’m fine.”

 

Exhaling in relief, Rose nodded, but motioned for their waiter to bring their check over. There was a strange sense of confusion in her mind like she was forgetting something. They quickly paid for their dinner and started back to the TARDIS at a rather fast walking pace. Rose kept a tight hold on the Doctor’s hand. Around them the soft light of the Plass were soothing, but Rose couldn’t quiet shake the feeling that she was missing something. It was like an itch or having a word on the tip of your tongue.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright,” she questioned gently as the TARDIS came into view. “I haven’t seen you like that since....” Rose trailed off and frowned for a moment before gasping and spinning to look at the Doctor. “Wait you said Time Ripple!”

 

The Doctor nodded with confused eyes, but answered her quickly, “Yes Rose.”

 

 

“You mean like last time?” Rose asked gently, “Right before...”

 

The Doctor nodded calmly and squeezed her hand and gently said, “Don’t worry, I’m sure-”

 

The Doctor was cut off by Rose’s cell phone ringing. She dug into her purse frantically, knowing that only a few people had that number and they only called in emergencies. Frowning in concern when Jack’s name appeared on the caller id, Rose flipped open the phone, “What is it Jack?”

 

“Rose...” Jack trailed off on the other end, “Rose the kids are gone.”

 

Her eyes widened and she gasped, “What do you mean gone?”

 

The Doctor blinked in surprise at the conversation.

 

“Martha and I were watching them but then all five of them just vanished while we were getting them some dinner. We thought they were just hiding, but I’ve scanned the Hub and they aren’t here. I don’t know-”

 

The Doctor took the phone from Rose and smiled at her gently as he rushed to reassure their friend. “Calm down Jacki,” he winked at her as he started talking to Jack, “We know where they are.”

 

“You do?” Jack asked, clearly surprised.

 

Nodding to his wife, the Doctor replied, “Relax Jack, the kids are fine and in safe hands,” he chuckled as Rose giggled and added, “Ours.”

 

 


	2. Babysitting Nightmare I

Extreme Time Twist

by Lumendea

Chapter Two: Babysitting Nightmare I

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

……………………..

 

“This is your fault,” Rose muttered as she pulled at the chains on her wrists. They were solid and made of some kind of unfamiliar metal. She wasn’t going to get out of these easily, not with the way they were sunk into the wall. “Completely your fault.”

 

Next to her, the Doctor gaped at her before retorting, “My fault! Who was the girl who ran out and smacked the soldier?”

 

Huffing, Rose rolled her eyes at him and muttered, “You’re just sore that I beat you to it!”

 

“Now that’s just beside the point,” the Doctor muttered as he pouted and looked around the small dark room. There was a tiny window in the ceiling with heavy bar across it. The whole place smelled of things that Rose didn’t want to think about. Then he managed to reach over towards Rose. “Stay still,” he told her quickly as she leaned towards him. Rose frowned, but kept her head still as she felt the Doctor’s fingers running through her hair. “And… got it!”

 

“My hair pin?” Rose questioned as she felt the small piece of bent metal slide out of her hair. “Really?”

 

“Give me a moment and I’ll be out of this,” the Doctor told her confidently as he adjusted his wrist in the cuff and began to carefully pick the lock.

 

“Finally, I get to see you break out of prison with a hair pin,” Rose laughed with a grin, letting her tongue slip out between her teeth, “It’s a nice change.”

 

Grumbling, the Doctor ignored her as he picked the lock. He grinned as he freed his right hand and swung it about for good measure. Rose’s raised eyebrow made him pout and stop, instead he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. The lock sprang open in less than a second and the Doctor stretched happily.

 

Grinning widely, the Doctor stepped up in front of Rose and held up the sonic screwdriver and asked, “What do we say Rose?”

 

“If you don’t get me out of here, you’re going to be sleeping in the control room and showering alone for a month,” Rose replied sweetly.

 

Leaning forward the Doctor kissed Rose very lightly and then leaning to her ear whispered,

“Empty threat.”

 

Smirking, Rose kissed the Doctor firmly for a moment before teasing back, “Let’s go home then and test that. I’m sure you’re interested in the final conclusion.”

 

Grinning, the Doctor pulled away and breathed, “Prison probably isn’t the place for this.”

 

“Not on this planet,” Rose agreed with a laugh. “On Yvirtian we might have gotten an award for it, but here no.”

 

“No wonder Jack keep trying to come with us,” the Doctor chuckled with a shake of his head.

 

Pulling at her wrists, Rose frowned at the Doctor and informed him, “I’m losing feeling in my hands.”

 

With an exaggerated sigh the Doctor released Rose and took her hand before unlocking the main door. They slipped out of the prison and into the night with ease, but then suddenly the Doctor groaned and fell against the outside wall of the prison. Grabbing him quickly, Rose helped him away from the prison and let him lean against an alley wall. The lights from the windows gave her just enough light to see him in the darkness. They weren’t that far from the TARDIS, but he seemed too badly shaken for Rose to drag him any further.

 

Holding him gently Rose asked, “What is it?” The Doctor groaned weakly. Rose swallowed and brushed his hair away from his face, “Doctor?”

 

The Doctor took a deep breath and steadied himself before swallowing and answering her, “A Time Ripple, a distortion opened up nearby. I haven’t felt one of those in years.”

 

 

“Is it dangerous?” Rose asked, helping him back to his feet.

 

The Doctor nodded and swallowed thickly before he could answer, “Most of the time, I’ll be able to tell when we get back to the TARDIS.” Rose frowned as he straightened up, “I’m fine now, Rose. The major disturbance has passed,” he assured her warmly. They began to walk away until an alarm sounded behind them. Grinning at Rose, the Doctor grabbed her hand and whispered, “Run!”

 

They rushed down the maze of small stone alleyways with lights flashing behind them as the alarms roused the whole area. Their laughter didn’t help matters and Rose could hear shouts behind them. Thankfully the Doctor seemed to know exactly where he was going as he pulled Rose to the right and then took a sharp left. There was the TARDIS in all its blue glory as the end of the dead end. The Doctor let go of her hand and pulled out his key with a fast practiced move. The door was open a moment later and they tumbled in.

 

Laughing, Rose slammed the door of the TARDIS behind her and grabbed the rail. “That was a little close,” she shuddered, “Not really in the mood for the TARDIS to become a target.”

 

Grinning, the Doctor dashed up to the controls and set in a flight pattern. The familiar whirling noise of the TARDIS could be heard as the ship vanished into the vortex. Turning back to Rose, the Doctor held out his hand to her.

 

Smiling, Rose accepted his gesture and let him pull her against him. She sighed happily, leaning into him as he kissed her.

 

“I believe we were going to test a certain theory of yours,” the Doctor whispered into her ear.

 

Shuddering, Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, smiling against his lips. Pulling back, Rose giggled and whispered, “Aren’t you a devoted scientist Doctor?”

 

He grinned and nodded before kissing her again. Giggles behind them caught their attention a moment later. Releasing Rose, the Doctor spun and pulled out the sonic screwdriver only to find two young boys and girl behind them. He heard Rose gasp behind him, but she didn’t manage to say anything. Confused, the Doctor lowered his sonic screwdriver and examined the brunette girl that stepped forward. She blinked up at him with oddly familiar blue eyes and pouted slightly, one that was very familiar.

 

“What’s wrong Daddy?”

 


	3. Back to Basics II

Extreme Time Twist

by Lumendea

Chapter Three: Back to Basics II

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

…………..

 

The Doctor grinned against his wife’s lips as they entered the TARDIS and pulled her closer. Threading his fingers through her hair, he deepened the kiss as Rose ran her hand up his back. There was no sounds of children rushing around, no squeals of ‘gross’ or giggles at them kissing. He loved his kids, he loved them like crazy, but this was also very nice.

 

“I’m really really sorry to break this up,” Jack said from across the room regretfully. “Especially given how many times I’ve thought about seeing this.” Jack was across the room sitting on the jump seat looking a little distressed. “But can we focus!” Rose pulled away from her husband quickly and blushed as the Doctor sighed and turned to look at their friend. Jack stood up and strode over to them, “Given the fact that you’re kids are missing, how can you not be worried!? What is going on Doctor, where are my god kids!”

 

 

“They are only missing if you don’t know where they are and we know where they are,” the Doctor said with a resigned sigh at his evening with his wife being interrupted. When Jack blinked at him in shock the Doctor felt his spirit lifting a bit and smiled. “In fact, they are probably interrupting just like you,” the Doctor teased as he wrapped one arm around Rose’s waist.

 

Rose giggled beside him and shook her head at his slight pout. Rose gave a Jack a smile and extended her hand out to grip his. She felt more than a little pity for Jack and knew that the Doctor was having a bit too much fun at his expense.

 

“Trust us Jack the kids are fine,” Rose assured Jack with a soft smile. “I wouldn’t be this calm if I didn’t know that for certain.”

 

The Doctor nodded in agreement and released her, stepping away from her to the TARDIS console. Rose glanced towards him and noted that he was checking the energy intake by the TARDIS. Sighing she looked back at Jack and said, “There was a Time Ripple and since the kids are part Time Lord and were in the TARDIS they got shifted to another point in the time line. The kids are in the past,” Jack blinked at her and Rose added, “Our past, about eighteen years ago, only a year after I was brought back to this universe.”

 

Jack blinked at her for a moment before he grinned. “So they are safe,” Jack confirmed. “Safe with your past selves.”

 

Rose nodded and grinned at him with a nod as she said, “Yes Uncle Jack, your god kids are fine.”

 

Sighing in relief, Jack feel back into the jump seat. “That’s good to hear,” Jack informed them with an easy going smile. “On the phone I figured you two had gotten wasted in a bar or something with how unconcerned you were.” The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack who winked at him, “Feel free to continue what you were up to earlier Doc, I don’t mind.”

 

Crossing his arms the Doctor tilted his head towards the door and said, “Out Jack, when the kids are back we’ll let you know.”

 

A slow teasing smile took over Jack’s face as he stood and sighed dramatically, “Ah yes, second honeymoon. No twins and no infants to interfere in the fun.” He backed up towards the door grinning like an idiot and added, “If you two decide to take me up on that old offer of mine, let me know.

 

Both the Doctor and Rose snapped, “Out Jack!”

 

Sighing, Jack stepped out of the TARDIS and shut the door behind him, “I get no love from those two,” he muttered as he walked back toward the lift. “And I babysit their terrors and everything. It isn’t easy keeping a bunch of little Time Lords entertained.”

 

He pulled out his mobile as it rang in his pocket. Flipping his phone open, he answered it with a small smile, “Hello Martha.” He paused listening to her own greeting, “No Martha, thanks for coming over to help, but actually the plans have changed a bit. Yes I know we were supposed to be babysitting- give me a second. The kids got sent back in time to the Doctor and Rose’s past, they remember the whole thing.” Jack laughed as Martha commented on it on the other end of the line, “True that is something I need to know. I’m Uncle Jack, the immortal who is probably going to end up looking after their great grandkids too.”

 

Raising an eyebrow as Martha asked, “What are they doing to find the kids?” Jack turned and looked back at the locked TARDIS and chuckled, “My darling Martha, they have no kids interrupting them for another story or a glass of water... do you really have to ask what they are doing?”

 

 


	4. Babysitting Nightmare II

Extreme Time Twist

by Lumendea

Chapter Four: Babysitting Nightmare II

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

…………….

 

Confused, the Doctor lowered his sonic screwdriver and examined the brunette girl that stepped forward. In stunned silence he noted the traces of temporal energy dancing around the girl. There was a faint buzzing at the back of his mind threatening to fill the empty spaces left there by the Time War. His brain gave him a helpful suggestion of who and what she was, but it was too much all at once.

 

Then little girl blinked up at her with oddly familiar blue eyes and pouted slightly. The pout was familiar too and the Doctor felt his dual hearts begin to pound in his chest. His mouth dropped open slightly, but nothing came out.

 

“What’s wrong Daddy?” the little girl asked with real concern shining in her eyes.

 

Rose gasped behind him and stepped forward, her eyes wide in shock. The Doctor couldn’t move, but managed to tear his eyes away from the little girl to look at Rose. A smile was taking over her surprised face and the tension in her shoulders was easing.

 

“Abby? Is that you?” Rose asked cautiously, leaning towards the little girl.

 

The nine-year-old girl raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hips with an unamused look on her face. Had he not still been mentally tripping over the situation the Doctor probably would have laughed at the expression.

 

“Yes Mum,” the girl, Abby, replied with a frown as she glanced between them, “What is with you and Daddy? Where did Uncle Jack go?”

 

Kneeling down onto the grate floor, Rose sat at eye level with the her future eldest daughter and glanced up at the Doctor who was blinking at her in stunned silence. Smiling, Rose turned back to the little girl and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

 

“Abby, you’ve been moved back in time,” Rose explained softly with a gentle smile. “You and Alex haven’t been born yet. I only got back to this universe a year ago.”

 

Abigailexiratha glanced up at her surprised father and then slowly nodded before a grin spread over her face. It was manic and there was an oh so familiar spark in her eye. The Doctor managed to look at the other children and saw the look of compression on the look of the boy who looked a lot like Abby, her twin Alex he remembered.

 

Alex turned and gently handed the baby to the younger boy with blond hair, James, the Doctor realized from Rose’s description. Then he stepped forward with a bright smile.

 

“This is so cool!” the nine-year-old boy shouted, giving his sister a high five.

 

James stepped forward with Diana and said softly to Rose, “She’s a bit upset. We all felt this really strange . . . ” James shrugged and shivered, “I’m not sure actually.”

 

Diana gave a small sob in his arms, so Rose scooped her up and began cooing to her. The Doctor leaned over his shoulder to stare at his future daughter with a silly little smile on his face. Rose looked over at him with a smile and he kissed her cheek.

 

“You look good with an infant,” he whispered into her ear before freezing as something grabbed onto his leg.

 

Looking down in confusion, the Doctor found a small boy holding onto his leg tightly and staring up at him big brown eyes through blond hair. The Doctor’s hearts both stumbled for a moment at the sight of the small boy. Just being near the children was easing the emptiness in his head and he found himself already dreading them leaving.

 

“That’s Sammy,” Abigail informed her father quickly, “He’s only four years old.”

 

Nodding, the Doctor knelt down carefully and let the little boy hug him. He was aware of Rose watching with a smile behind him as he stood up with the child in his arms. Swallowing, he looked at the three older children who were watching them with interest. Nodding, the Doctor snapped himself back into action.

 

“Rose, why don’t you find a room for Sammy and Diana to take a nap while Alex, Abby and James help me figure out what happened,” the Doctor suggested as he smiled at the boy in his arms

 

 

Giving him a smile, Rose shifted Diana into one arm and took Sammy’s hand as the Doctor set the boy down on the floor. Glancing back over her shoulder, she watched him lean against the controls as Alex and Abby started rapidly talking to him. He still looked a bit overwhelmed, but his eyes were bright and a smile was taking over his face. A giggle escaped her, those two and their father, peas in a pod. James looked over at her and gave her a smile which she softly returned.

 

Opening a door, Rose was happy to find that the TARDIS had provided her with a small room with a crib and a small bed. Sammy rubbed his eyes and let go of Rose’s hand, walking over to the bed. He was dressed in his pajamas and he shoved back the blankets before crawling into the bed. Rose watched him with a small smile and set down, the already asleep Diana into the bed before turning to Sammy. Walking over to him, she brushed some of his blond hair from his face as he whimpered.

 

Frowning in worry, Rose said softly, “Don’t worry sweetie, we’ll have you home soon.”

 

He looked up at her and whimpered, “I miss my teddy.”

 

“Oh…” Rose answered with a sigh. “I see.”

 

The Doctor looked up in relief as Rose stepped back into the control room, but his relief was short lived at the look on her face. “Set a course for London 2008.”

 

Blinking in surprise, he stepped around his three children to stand in front of her.

 

“Rose, what is it?” he asked, concern in his voice, but Rose gave him a small smile.

 

“We are short a teddy bear.”

 


	5. Back to Basics III

Extreme Time Twist

By Lumendea

Chapter Five: Back to Basics III

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

………………….

 

Stretching her arms, Rose sighed happily as she climbed out of bed. She felt refreshed and more relaxed than she could remember being for a long time. It was tempting just to collapse back on the bed and stay there, but a glance to her right revealed that the Doctor was long gone. With a small shake of her head, Rose gathered up her clothes for the day and started getting ready. She had slept a full ten hours and by the sounds coming from the control room, the Doctor had made headway on his repairs.

 

Grinning, she pulled on her shoes and headed to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Pausing, she savored the silence of the TARDIS. She loved her children and wouldn’t trade having them for the world, but a married woman with five kids learned to appreciate peace and quiet. And other things like sleep and the Doctor being able to get repairs done without having to worry about tripping over a child.

 

Grabbing a piece of toast, Rose ate it on her way to the TARDIS control room. Sitting down in the jump seat, she crunched on the toast as the Doctor adjusted a few things under the controls. He gave a victorious laugh and slid out from under the controls. The Doctor jumped to his feet, flipped a switch and pulled on a lever before turning to Rose with a manic grin. Knowing that smile, Rose swallowed the last bit of her breakfast and jumped to her feet.

 

Taking his hand, she asked, “So where to today.”

 

Leaning over, the Doctor hit another switch and pulled his hand away for a moment to set in the course.

 

The TARDIS materialized smoothly in a dark violet field lit by two overhead moons in the night. Stars twinkled overhead as the door of the TARDIS swung open and Rose Tyler stepped out. There was thick soft grass beneath her that made her feel like she was standing on a carpet. Laughing happily, she spun slowly as she looked up at the night sky. Watching her with a smile, her husband shut the door behind him as he stepped out into the night with a blanket in hand.

 

Shoving his hands into his pockets, the Doctor joined Rose in the center of the field and said softly, “Welcome to Gyvia, a small little uninhabited planet in the Fertih Galaxy. The biggest meteor shower of this millennium in this galaxy will be starting soon.”

 

The Doctor led her up the hill a small ways from the TARDIS and spread the blanket out with a flourish. As they sat down, Rose slipped her hand into his and leaned her head against his shoulder with a relaxed happy sigh.

 

“It’s been awhile since it was just you and me,” Rose remarked in a soft voice. “Exploring an alien world without keeping an eye on the kids.”

 

Looking at her with a teasing smile, the Doctor said, “I only do domestic for you, Rose.”

 

She punched his arm lightly and laughed, “Liar. You love being a Dad. I was there when they were born remember,” she kissed his cheek softly. “And I adore the kids, but sometimes it is nice to save a world like we used to without having to worry about them.”

 

The Doctor nodded in agreement, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Yeah I know Rose.” He kissed the top of her head as the meteor shower began overhead. Dozens of tiny lights burned over the sky, lighting it up as they burned in the sky. The sheer number of them was stunning as they painted the dark sky with blazing light. Beside him, Rose giggled getting his attention, “What?” he asked, but she just shook her head. Pouting at her, the Doctor said, “Rose Marion Tyler, what is so funny?”

 

Shaking her head, Rose laughed and replied with a grin, “You and burning stuff.” He blinked at her in confusion and Rose clarified, “First date we saw Earth burn, second date a house got blown up,” her tongue slipped out between her teeth as she continued “You’ve blown up Hendriks, Downing street, the Chula ambulance . . . ” Rose trailed off as he glared at her, “Really honey, what is it with you and fire.”

 

The Doctor looked up at the sky, watching the fiery falling stars. He felt Rose relax against him and wrap an arm around him. They both stared up into the sky in comfortable silence.

 

“It’s life,” he said after a moment. “Death is cold, but fire tends to start something new even though it is dangerous.” He shrugged and looked down at her, “Why do you like it?”

 

Rose grinned at him widely and replied seriously, “It’s pretty.”

 

Shaking his head at her, the Doctor kissed her deeply and then whispered, “You humans are so simple.”

 

Rose grinned at him and leaned to kiss him. “And you just love it don’t you,” Rose whispered to him. She was about to kiss him when a violent explosion shook the area.

 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, the Doctor helped Rose stay on her feet even as he scanned the area carefully. He frowned deeply, as he caught sight of a blue energy field appearing over the trees on the other side of the field. It was a strange very unnatural light unlike the fire that might have accompanied a normal meteorite collision.

 

Rose caught his gaze and asked, “I’m guessing that shouldn’t be here?”

 

The Doctor nodded and let his arms fall to his sides, now that the shaking had stopped. He looked over at the energy field which had now formed a shining blue dome and grinned. Definitely not natural then.

 

Holding out his hand to Rose, he winked and asked, “How about another date?” Taking his hand, Rose grinned as they started running across the field.

 


	6. Babysitting Nightmare III

Extreme Time Twist

by Lumendea

Chapter Six: Babysitting Nightmare III

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

……………………….

 

Sammy settled against his future mother in the jump seat, comfortable in Rose’s lap and stared at his future father. The boy had calmed down, soothed by the assurance that his parents would fix everything. Rose was rocking him a little with the natural sway of the TARDIS and Sammy might have fallen asleep if he’d had Teddy of TARDIS.

 

The Doctor glanced over at them with a small smile and pushed one of the buttons before announcing, “Okay we’re on our way to London. I’m sure you can find what you are looking for in a shop there.”

 

Rose smiled at him and tightened her arms around her future son gently.

 

“Sure you can handle of the other four?” She asked the Doctor carefully.

 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and huffed, “Rose, I’m a Time Lord! I think I can handle watching a pair of nine year olds, a seven year old and an infant.”

 

Nodding, Rose held back a smirk and simply said, “If you’re sure, Doctor.”

 

Standing up, Rose took Sammy’s hand and smiled.

 

“I’m just happy there were some clothes his size in the wardrobe room,” she sighed gratefully.

 

“Yeah, the twins are playing in there right now and Diana is asleep,” the Doctor replied with a nod as he and shoved his hands in his pockets. He paused and glanced towards the doorway, “And James is…”

 

“James is probably in the butterfly room,” Rose informed him with a grin. The Doctor had the sense to smile sheepishly, but Rose laughed and said, “He’ll be the easiest to handle.” She smiled and hugged Sammy. “He’s very calm.”

 

“Daddy says he’s like his eighth form,” Sammy informed Rose with a grin, making Rose glance up at the Doctor.

 

Holding back a grin, Rose mock sighed and teased, “And here I ended up with the kid in the candy store version.”

 

The Doctor ignored her, choosing against replying to that comment as he set the TARDIS down. Crossing his arms, he turned to Rose and grinned.

 

“Here you are, London the early twenty-first century,” he announced.

 

Rose nodded to him and tightened her grip on Sammy’s hand. Looking at the Doctor, she said,

“Now don’t forget that the kids should be in bed soon. It was bedtime when they came here,” the Doctor raised an eyebrow, but Rose continued, “I’ll bring Sammy back as soon as we find a teddy bear.”

 

“The Teddy of TARDIS!” Sammy injected with a flourish and grin.

 

The Doctor and Rose couldn’t help but smile down at him, both them feeling more than a little giddy at the soft affection radiating off the boy.

 

The Doctor looked at Rose with a grin and assured her, “You know if you’re so worried I could take him and you could watch the others.”

 

Sammy shook his head at them, “That’s against Mummy’s rules,” they both looked at him in confusion and he continued with a toothy grin, “Mummy doesn’t let Daddy take us toy shopping. She says he has no control when it comes to spoiling us,” Sammy pouted, “It’s a silly rule.”

 

“Actually,” Rose said cutting off the Doctor before he started, “It sounds like a lovely rule to me.”

 

The Doctor crossed his arms and pouted as Rose gave him a smirk and left the TARDIS. Suddenly, a crash from the back of the TARDIS caught his attention and he went running toward the source.

Behind him Rose laughed and the Doctor was quite certain that he was being properly abandoned with the children.

 

 

The Doctor found his two future twins twined up in the long multicolored scarf he had worn in his fourth form. Abigail was laughing happily and pulled the hat he had been fond of in his fourth form over her eyes as he walked in. Alex grinned at his father, jumping about as he tried to free himself from the scarf. Shaking his head, the Doctor knelt down and untangled the two children unable to hide his smile. Both kids turned and grinned at him before sharing a quick glance. Then they both hugged him at once, sending him backwards and completely erasing any annoyance he had been feeling. It really wasn’t faid.

 

James shook his head as he walked into the room, chuckling as the younger version of his dad freed himself from the twins and stood. The Doctor looked over at him with a smile that James returned before looking at his two older siblings.

 

Sighing, he shook his head and muttered, “Hard to believe that you’re older.”

 

“Have fun every so often, James,” Alex countered with a roll of his eyes.

 

“I do Alex,” James informed his brother as he crossed his arms, “I just don’t need to blow something up to have fun.”

 

“Enough boys,” the Doctor said sternly. “Now I think it is time for the three of you to be turning in.”

 

“But even Sammy isn’t asleep yet,” Abby insisted with a pout which the Doctor had a hard time resisting.

 

“It has been a long and strange night,” the Doctor finally managed as he straightened up and gave the children a stern look. “I want all of you to be well rested for when we send you home.” He swallowed as the three adorable children from his own future, his children with Rose, stared up at him. Nodding to them, he said, “Now go to bed.”

 

They all pouted slightly, even James, but slowly walked out of the wardrobe room toward the bed rooms he had selected for them temporarily. The Doctor released a sigh of relief, happy to have managed the first hurdle of parenthood. He could already tell that Rose was going to be the disciplinarian. When he had verified that all the children were in bed after making several run to the kitchen for water, the Doctor collapsed into the jump seat exhausted.

 

Turning his eyes back to the TARDIS controls he muttered, “That and save the universe,” he shook his head, “I must be in better shape in the future.”

 

He titled his head toward the door of the TARDIS when it opened and Rose stepped in slowly, balancing the sleeping Sammy in her arms. Spotting him, she grumbled, “A little help, four year olds aren’t light.” Pulling himself up, the Doctor took Sammy from her, watching Rose collapse back into the jump seat, “Shopping with them isn’t easy either.” Rose pointed to the fluffy brown bear in Sammy’s arms, “Apparently that looks just like a young Teddy of TARDIS.”

 

Smiling, the Doctor shifted the child in his arms and looked from the teddy bear to Rose. With a grin he softly said, “If we keep it with us Rose when they go back to the future, it probably is the young Teddy of TARDIS.”

 


	7. Back to Basics IV

Extreme Time Twist

by Lumendea

Chapter Seven: Back to Basics IV

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: This chapter is for the fans of the great and magnificent Teddy of TARDIS!

 

……………………

 

The blue energy shield loomed over the Doctor and Rose as a warning. Had it been sentient and aware of who they were it would have known that no amount of looming would ever frighten those two. Instead grins graced both their faces as they darted behind a large tree, completely ignoring the threat of what was behind the barrier. The Doctor leaned around the greenish blue tree trunk with a manic smile, keeping Rose’s hand tightly in his. His eyes darted about as he noted a burning craft in the center of the energy field.

 

“What happened?” Rose asked softly, her eyes softening at the sight of the ship, “That looks more like a crash than a meteor collision”

 

The Doctor nodded in agreement and relaxed slightly as he stepped away from the tree. The ship in question was smooth in shape and appeared to be blue though Rose wasn’t sure if that wasn’t just from the shield. There were burn marks spread across the entire lower half of the ship and several large dents that disrupted the graceful shape of the ship. It looked strange compared to most of the ships that Rose had seen in her life, a little too streamlined with no obvious engine systems.

 

Walking forward, he let Rose’s hand slip from his own with a soft smile to her. Pausing he examined the ship through the blue shield, “That’s a Burvian ship,” he frowned, “They are very peaceful creatures but they exist on a slightly different plain of existence.”

 

Rose blinked at him before giggling, “Yeah back to the old days. Translation please.”

 

The Doctor chuckled lightly and tapped the shield, watching as the energy rippled around his fingers. Rose ohhed at the pretty variations in color this created as darker blues and purples rippled across the surface of the barrier.

 

“The Burvians are more energy than matter,” he paused, “Similar to the Gelth actually.”

 

Rose nodded in understanding and bit her lip. She’d never been able to completely throw off the nervousness that sprang up in her chest when the Gelth came up. It had been the first time she’d ever really seen the Doctor frightened of anything.

 

“You did say peaceful right?” she sought to confirm with a more cautious look at the blue barrier.

 

Nodding, the Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and replied calmly, “I’ve never met them personally, but they were covered at the Academy.” The Doctor pulled out his right hand and rubbed the back of his neck, “They affect this level of existence with channeled thoughts.”

 

“Like telekinesis?” Rose asked as she studied the ship thoughtfully, quietly hoping that their peaceful status hadn’t been changed by the Time War though she didn’t say that out loud.

 

The Doctor nodded and raised his hands back to the shield, testing it as it hissed under his hands. Keeping his focus on the shield the Doctor continued, “They channel all their energy together to preform basic physical actions on this realm.”

 

“Why bother?” Rose asked with a tilt of her head.

 

Reaching out, she tapping the shield with her own fingers. It flared under her fingertips, causing her to pull her hand back. Frowning the Doctor stared at the shield, letting his fingers move across it as he tried to think.

 

“I’m not sure Rose,” he replied with a shrug, “They don’t interact with other species much.”

 

Then with a grin, the Doctor put two fingers together on the shield and slowly spread them apart. Behind him, Rose laughed delighted as the energy followed the Doctor’s fingers leaving a hole. Pulling his hand away, the Doctor watched as the hole closed up and said, “Rose put-”

 

He turned to find her right index finger already on the shield and a smirk on her face. Grabbing his left hand with his right hand, the Doctor put his own finger next to hers. They watched in silence as the energy pooled around their fingers. A soft squeeze of her hand signaled Rose and she slowly drew her finger away from the Doctor’s.

 

 

The energy stayed with their fingers, leaving a slowly spreading hole between them. Rose grinned as the blue shield seemed to flow open like the spreading of the Red Sea. She paused and stopped moving her hand as she saw the Doctor stop in the corner of her eye.

 

“Keep your finger at the edge Rose,” the Doctor said softly, “We’ll step through on three.” Rose nodded to him to show her understanding as the Doctor started to count, “One. Two. Three.”

 

Keeping her finger in place, Rose stepped through the hole with the Doctor and found herself awkwardly reaching backwards to hold the hole. Glancing at him, she noted that he looked equally uncomfortable. He grinned and glanced behind them, “Well that worked,” turning his gaze back to Rose he shrugged, “Take your finger off on three.”

 

“I’ll count this time,” Rose said before he could start off and ignored his soft pout, “One. Two. Three.”

 

Straightening up, Rose sighed and rubbed her shoulder as the Doctor stepped forward to look at the ship. His eyes darkened with concern and he swiftly pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Rose watched him for a moment as he checked over the smooth silver metallic surface of the bottle shaped craft. Moving away from her husband, she walked toward the back of the ship and watched carefully for any signs of an entrance. She jumped back calmly as a door shimmered into view and slid open next to her. Swallowing, Rose tried to call for the Doctor as an odd red glow spilled from the ship, but she was frozen to the spot as the red glow intensified. A moment later she lost consciousness and fell inward into the ship.

 


	8. Babysitting Nightmare IV

Extreme Time Twist

by Lumendea

Chapter Eight: Babysitting Nightmare IV

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Enjoy the chapter! Rose/Doctor fluff.

 

…………..

 

Rose Tyler giggled as the Doctor fell back on their bed with a sigh and closed his eyes. It wasn’t often that she saw him outright exhausted like this, disappointed yes and disheartened yes, but simply worn down was new. It was almost a relief in a way. As much as he whined about how much she slept to know that he was probably going to be needing sleep just as much tonight as her.

 

Smirking, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his softly and lovingly before whispering, “Harder than it looks isn’t it Doctor.”

 

The Doctor nodded with wide brown eyes before he smiled a little mischievously. He pulled Rose down onto their bed next to him and kissed her again. For a moment they just kissed, basking in each other’s warmth and the quiet of the bedroom. The small series of knots that had been developing in Rose’s shoulders all day began to loosen up.

 

 

“Good thing we spread them out so much,” the Doctor informed her when they broke apart. “This is more of a challenge than fighting Daleks.” Rose raised an eyebrow at that, propping herself up on her arm to look at him. The Doctor caught the look and grimaced slightly before he turned his attention up towards the ceiling and stared at it. “I mean those are my kids Rose. My children and my responsibility,” he struggled to explain as he shook his head. “It’s up to me to make sure I raise them properly, because what they do is part of me and you.” Running a hand through his hair and the Doctor added in a quieter voice, “What if I’m a bad father?”

 

Trying not to laugh at the idea, Rose kissed him again before curling up against his side. Touching a hand to his cheek, she turned his face toward her. They didn’t say anything for a moment and Rose just smiled softly at him as she gathered her thoughts.

 

“Maybe that is the point of this time twist,” Rose offended gently. “They may be a little wild, but they all have good heart and kind minds.” She smiled, toying with his hair and added with a grin, “Just like their Dad.”

 

“Just like their Mum,” he corrected her with a smile, but he was more relaxed.

 

“You’ll be great,” Rose assured him with a nod. “I know it when the time comes for us to be Mummy and Daddy all the time.” The Doctor squeezed her hand and nodded.

 

“I hope so,” he sighed and floundered for a moment before explaining, “Thing is I don’t think I was much of a father to my son on Gallifrey,” he admitted with a sigh, rubbing his forehead. “I wasn’t much of a grandfather either. I loved Susan, but looking back I didn’t do enough to make sure she knew that. I think she did, but sometimes I wonder and with everything that happened…”

 

“That was almost nine hundred years ago,” Rose whispered to him as she tried to pull him out of the past. “You’re different now, Doctor. People change, that’s what life is, one did long series of changes. You’re still a good man, but you are different.” She kissed his cheek and added, “And you have me now.”

 

Looking at Rose, he smiled slowly, nodded and kissed her softly. His fingers brushed her cheeks and Rose hummed happily as she leaned into his caress.

 

“I love you Rose.”

 

She grinned and nodded, whispering back, “I love you too.” Then Rose curled up against him and let his warmth seep into her skin. “I’m just exhausted. A four year old in a toy store is no picnic,” Rose sighed as she rolled her stiff shoulders and shook her head. “And he has your big brown eyes, it’s just not fair,” Rose added with a slight pout.

 

Unable to keep a laugh from escaping his throat, the Doctor tried to look sorry when Rose glared up at him and raised her eyebrows. He failed miserable, unable to help the images of what the shopping trip much have looked like from bouncing around in his head. Maybe that rule about him never taking the kids shopping was valid after all. Smiling sheepishly at her, he put his big brown eyes to use until Rose shook her head and laughed.

 

“You’re insane,” she whispered laying back on the pillows of their bed and kicking off her shoes.

 

“Certified on twelve planets,” the Doctor said as he removed his own shoes and his coat before joining Rose and wrapping an arm around her. “But that’s why you love me.”

 

 

“Among other reasons,” Rose said as she closed her eyes, “I can’t believe how tired I am,” she chuckled and whispered, “They are cute though.” Smiling at the Doctor she added, “I’m happy they’re ours.”

 

The Doctor nodded and tightened his grip on her hand before he released it to lean over the edge of the bed and grab his coat. Rose blinked in confusion until he took her hand again, her eyes sliding closed in exhaustion. However, she woke up again when she felt something being slid onto her hand. Her eyes flew down to the ring the Doctor had just slid onto her finger and for a moment she couldn’t breathe. Then her eyes flew up to the Doctor’s face as he watched her with a tender expression and a barely contained smile.

 

“Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?” he asked softly, almost tentatively as if the answer was even in question.

 

Grinning, Rose kissed him happily even as a few tears of joy escaped her eyes. Holding his tightly she whispered, “Of course.”

 

After that, they seemed to recover from a long day of chasing down kids and being prison really really fast.


	9. Back to Basics V

Extreme Time Twist

by Lumendea

Chapter Nine: Back to Basics V

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The Doctor was aware only moments before Rose collapsed inside the ship that something was wrong. There was a subtle hint of something in the air and a small noise that didn’t quite fit and tugged at his mind just enough to alert him to the danger. Over the years regardless of what his various companions might have thought, he had developed a good sense of when danger was close by.

 

Leaping back from the spot he had been inspecting he called for his wife, worry creeping in as he began walking around the ship seeking Rose out, but the door had closed. They were trapped, at least he was as there was no sign of Rose. Frowning now with anger creeping into his eyes, the Doctor checked the ground for Rose’s most recent footprints. Touching the ship above them, he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and went to work.

 

Rose for her part was asleep in a deep slumber, unaware that anything was wrong even as three softly glowing blue-silver clouds floated above her. They shifted in the air like condensed living mist with their internal glow shifting slightly every moment. There was a soft humming from one of them to another cloud which darkened in color and hummed back in a deeper tone. The third cloud floated between them, its own hum in a softer tone as it color shifted almost to an white color. Floating near Rose’s form on the floor, they began moving about her in a blur of blue shades until her form began to rise from the floor. As she was being moved a panel on the side of the ship pulled back and a table folded down. The clouds gently shifted her over the table and gently lowered her down upon it. Rose’s arm twitched and her head shifted face away from the clouds. Her eye lids fluttered and she awoke slowly, gradually becoming aware that she was not in the TARDIS and the soft nearby humming was not familiar. Staying still, she kept her eyes closed and listened to the soft tones of the clouds as the TARDIS began to translate for her.

 

“This is unethical,” one soft almost feminine voice said.

 

A deeper tone answered, “We have no choice and it is only temporary, it will not harm her.”

 

The first voice replied, “You cannot be certain of that.”

 

Rose frowned as a final voice, a softer masculine voice added, “There is no evidence to suggest it will cause damage. Besides she is far more fitting than the inhabitants of this world.”

 

Shifting herself, Rose tensed her muscles making herself ready to run, but the deepest voice came closer and said, “We know that you are awake. Your brain activity picked up a few moments ago.”

 

Opening her eyes, Rose rolled off the table and landed on her feet ready to run or fight based on what was taking to her. She gasped at the dark blue cloud in front of her, but turned away looking for the door. Seeing only the rough walls of the ship with no doorway in sight and way out, Rose swallowed and turned back to the clouds.

 

“Release me immediately,” Rose ordered, raising her chin and giving the three clouds a stern look. “I do not tolerate being attacked.”

 

“You attacked our ship,” the cloud with the deepest voice countered sounding a little smug.

 

Rose crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she said, “We all know that’s not true.”

 

The very light blue cloud shimmered behind Rose, “We are sorry girl. We are so sorry.”

 

Rose frowned and glanced at all three forms as her suspicion and desire to run mounted. Her mind was reeling as the memory of the Gelth pushed forward in her mind quickly followed by Cassandra. She had a good idea of what she was receiving an apology for and her mind raced for a way to stop it.

 

“It is necessary for our survival,” the deep blue cloud said just before a bolt of blue lightning from it, struck Rose in the chest.

 

Gasping for breath, Rose fell back against the wall shaking violently. Another bolt of light hit her and the clouds began to move once again scooping Rose up. She jostled and tried to lash out with her leg against one of them only to have a shock shot through her body. Groaning in pain, Rose found it harder to breath and then she dropped back on the table.

 

“Don’t fight,” the light blue cloud said gently in its soft feminine voice, “It will only make the pain greater.”

 

“You’ll regret this,” Rose gasped out as her chest seemed to constrict, making it harder to breathe. Her hands grabbed onto the edge of the table, turning her knuckles white with the force of her grip, “What are you doing to me.”

 

 

The three forms of energy drew back from her, watching from near the curved roof of the dark ship, their soft glow now giving the only light. “The ship is shutting down,” the dark blue one said mournfully, “Soon all our options will be gone.”

 

“What!?” Rose gasped out as one of her legs jerked of its own accord, “What are you doing-” she couldn’t finish as another jolt of pain went through her. “Oh this hurts worse than labor!”

 

Her head fell back with a thud and the light blue cloud shook and rushed down to her. It shifted and stretched out over Rose’s face, only an inch from her skin.

 

“You are a mother?” it asked gently.

 

Rose blinked at it in surprise, her shock at the seemingly concerned question shocking her away from the pain for a moment. She managed to nod and the cloud retreated from her.

 

“Then I am even sorrier.”

 

“Not as sorry as you are going to be,” Rose heard the Doctor say in his Oncoming Storm voice before she blacked out.

 


	10. Babysitting Nightmare V

Extreme Time Twist

by Lumendea

Chapter Ten: Babysitting Nightmare V

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

………………….

 

A loud echoing crash woke Rose right up the next morning, and she jolted out of bed and fell to the floor. Landing on her arms, she groaned in pain until her eyes fell on her new ring. It glinted merrily in the low light of the TARDIS, a small exotic stone set into a golden band. Rose loved it, pretty, but not something that would catch on anything given the instant life they lived. Grinning at it, Rose was distracted for a moment until a pained shout caught her attention.

 

It took Rose a moment to remember about her and Doctor’s visitors, but then she gasped in alarm. Jumping up, she pulled on a dressing gown and looked over at the Doctor’s side of the bed to confirm that he was gone, he was and Rose relaxed a little bit. Still she headed out of the bedroom and straight for the noise.

 

As she approached the kitchen, she heard James say, “Dad you used to be better at this.”

 

“Correction Jamescartyerlev, I will be better at this,” the Doctor replied sounding more than a bit put out.

 

Entering the kitchen, Rose flinched back at the mess of plates, bowls and silverware all over the table. Her jaw dropped as she looked at the counter which was covered in what appeared to be eggs, some kind of marmalade and an unknown liquid that she really hoped was juice of some kind. It was dripping onto the floor and Rose had a feeling that even the TARDIS was going to be a little annoyed with this. Turning her eyes to the Doctor, she silently demanded an explanation. He shrugged and looked around with wide eyes, Rose briefly considered that it was possible he was in shock.

 

“They tried to make their own breakfast,” he told Rose as if it explained everything.

 

“I was doing fine until Alex showed up. Boys make a mess of everything,” Alex announced with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Do not,” Alex hissed, “And don’t be such a child about it Abby. You’re nine not nine hundred.”

 

“Abigailexiratha Tyler,” the Doctor said in a warning voice as his eldest future daughter opened her mouth. Alex smirked, but the Doctor added, “You too, Alexandershanete.”

 

The kids quieted and Rose joined the Doctor in containing the mess and saving the toast and eggs they could. It was a strange thing cooking with a gaggle of children around them. For a moment it made Rose really consider running back to their bedroom and locking the door. Thankfully the panic passed fairly quickly and she cracked a few more eggs in the pan. The Doctor got the kids to call sit down at the table and began cleaning up the counters around Rose. They worked in an easy silence for a few minutes as the toasted worked on the toast and the eggs cooked. She caught the Doctor’s eye and smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

 

Sitting down at the table, Rose set down the plates in front of the children and watched in dismay as Sammy managed to get marmalade all over his hands while eating his toast. Jumping up, she wet a cloth and turned back to find the boy just licking off his hands and the Doctor holding back a laugh.

 

Grabbing her son’s hands, Rose washed them the best she could and hissed, “He gets that from you.”

 

The Doctor looked up from the jar of marmalade he currently had his fingers in and grinned.

 

“Nothing wrong with that,” the Doctor offered with a grin.

 

Reaching over, Rose grabbed the jar from him and handed him a spoon.

 

“At least pretend to have manners,” she paused and smirked, “after all someday they are bound to eat in front of my Mum. You don’t want to be held responsible for their bad manners.”

 

 

The Doctor pouted a bit, but used the spoon to finish drenching his own breakfast in the sweet jam. Turning away from him, Rose noted with relief that all the children had settled down and were eating in relative calm. She held back a sigh of relief and sent a mental congratulations to her future self’s ability to manage this chaos. Rose had every confidence in herself that she’d learn, but wow she not there yet. Standing up, she went to the cupboard and pulled out a banana. Rose peeled it quickly and cut it into tiny pieces in a small plastic dish before returning to the table. Holding it away from the Doctor she put the bowl in front of Diana.

 

The infant blinked at her before giggling and grinning. Rose sighed as the tiny girl mushed the banana bits into her mouth and all over her face. Clapping her hand together, Diana picked up another piece and ate it after waving it in her father’s face.

 

“She’s got a mean streak,” the Doctor said as Diana ate another piece, “We need to work on sharing with this one.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Rose pointed over her shoulder at the cupboard before she fed Diana another piece.

 

“There are more bananas, Doctor.”

 

“Really?”

 

She nodded as he grinned and jumped up. The children giggled, but didn’t seem at all surprised by their father’s excitement over the bananas. He returned to the table and set the bunch of bananas down on the table. Four smaller hands reached out and grabbed at them. Blinking in surprise, the Doctor grinned as Alex, Abby, James and Sam all peeled their bananas and tucked into them.

 

Grinning at his father, James shrugged and explained, “Bananas are good.”

 

Turning to Rose, the Doctor crossed his arms with a smile and said, “They get that from me too.”

 


	11. Back to Basics VI

Extreme Time Twist

by Lumendea

Chapter Eleven: Back to Basics VI

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story.

 

……………………….

 

Stepping forward with his dark eyes fixed on the Burvians, the Doctor genetly scooped Rose up and pulled her tightly against his chest. The darkness of the ship around them and the silence was heavy as the three Burvians shifted away from him as if warned by some instinct of just who they had angered. Their colors shimmered in a low level of fear and for a moment the white one seemed to vanish completely before it returned to his spectrum of sight. They made no move to close the gap between him and themselves.

 

Keeping one eye on them, the Doctor shifted Rose so that her feet were on the ground as she vaguely started to wake. He positioned her so she was leaned against him, freeing up a hand for him to pull out the sonic screwdriver. Quickly he used it to check his wife’s vitals. The Doctor frowned deeply as it picked abnormal brain waves that were radiating energy from the undeveloped parts of her brain.

 

“It is temporary,” the light blue Burvian said softly catching his line of thought and moving towards him. The cloud form stopped a ways from him and added, “We had no choice, and there would have been no damage.”

 

The Doctor forced himself to calm down and take a few deep breathes to replenish his oxygen. Raw anger won’t help him right now. He couldn’t outright the fight the Burvians. They were powerful and if they had infected Rose’s brain he couldn’t be brash.

 

Pulling Rose closer to him, he firmly said, “I thought the Burvians were a peaceful race of grand thinkers, but it seems you have reduced yourself to kidnaping and torture innocent bystanders who come to help you when they see a crash.”

 

“We thought she was a native of Gyvia,” the Burvian tried to explain even while the Doctor glared darkly at it. This is a primitive world and we expected no aid,” the dark blue cloud insisted to the Doctor as it flowed forward. “The Burvians suffered greatly in the recent war between the Trivtias and the Hauplins,” it informed him in a sad tone clearly hoping to play on his sympathy. “We crashed here and need more of our kind to return home. By downloading the information into her brain we could create others of our kind and return home.” The white Burvian floated behind the Doctor and added, “We would have undone the damage and turned the female free of course.”

 

It was difficult to contain his rage at the explanation. He could recognize the logic of it, but the fact that they didn’t even wait a day before deciding that using a sentient being to save themselves angered him. Rose much have spoken with them, pleaded with them and knowing her tried to offer her help and yet…

 

“One, her name is Rose Tyler,” the Doctor hissed in a dangerous tone. “Two, she is not a native of this planet. Three and this is the most important one, the only species she is taking part in rebuilding is mine. I don’t share.” He glared at them angrily, “Undo the damage now.”

 

The Burvians shimmered for a moment and he heard the low hum that they caused when sending emotions to each other. A low level of empathy, he noted making sure his mind guards were strong. He shifted Rose again and brushed his mind over hers trying to make sense of the waves of dull pain, fear and anger that were still thrumming in her mind. She wasn’t as open to him as she usually was and he wondered if that was because of the Burvians or because she had been trying to protect herself.

 

“If we remove the information,” the white cloud said drifting toward Rose. The Doctor gave it a hard warning look, reminding it not to try anything funny. “We lose our only chance of ever returning home and helping in the rebuilding of our world.” The Doctor swallowed and glanced between them. “Believe us, this was a last effort and we tried to keep the pain as low as possible, but we were expecting a Gyvian.”

 

Nodding slowly, the Doctor looked them all over carefully and nodded. He didn’t like this, he didn’t approve of what they’d been prepared to do, but he could understand it more than he liked. At least they weren’t as horrible as his own people when clawing for survival.

 

 

“I’m the Doctor. The last of the Time Lords,” he informed them and almost smiled at the way they hummed excitedly to each other. “Help my wife and I’ll give you all the help you need to return home with more of your kind. But you will do so on my terms with no sentient beings being harmed. Agreed?”

 

They three clouds drifted together, swirling together so quickly they seemed to merge into one. Their colors flickered and the Doctor picked Rose up properly again, holding her close as they pulled apart.

 

“We agree to your terms, Time Lord.”

 

With a sharp nod, the Doctor laid Rose on the table again and brushed hair from her hair. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out his glasses and put them on as the Burvians brought up Rose’s brain scan. Bringing out the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor turned to the three aliens and nodded, “Well then, your part first.”

 

 


	12. Babysitting Nightmare VI

Extreme Time Twist

by Lumendea

Chapter Twelve: Babysitting Nightmare VI

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

James raised an eyebrow, watching his mother mop up the counter as he cleared the table. Thankfully they had managed to not spill too much on the dining table itself, but he did have a mind a few globs of marmalade here and there. Rose looked up at him with a grateful smile as he rinsed the dishes and set them into the futuristic dish washer. He pressed the appropriate buttons and nodded in satisfaction as it began to run.

 

Smiling gratefully she told him, “Thank you for the help James.” He picked up a dish towel and damped it in the sink before carrying it over to the table. “You don’t have to do that,” Rose protested. “I can get it.”

 

Giving her a smile in return, he just shrugged and said, “Someone should help, but the twins tend to break things. They don’t mean too of course, but they’ve broken a lot of plates over the years.”

 

His future mother chuckled and pushed some hair behind her ear. It was a habit he was familiar with it helped him see his mother in the younger woman. She was more frazzled by the mess the Time Lords left in their wake than she would be in the future. Give her a few years and she’d be ordering their father about and overseeing the TARDIS with all the proficiency of a four star general.

 

“I’ve noticed,” Rose chuckled in agreement, “but they’re good kids.”

 

“Yeah,” James agreed with a nod and small smile. “They can be really annoying, but I guess I’ll keep them.” He looked up to see Rose’s smirking slightly at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged, “Could always drop them off at the destruction of Atlantis.” Seeing a very familiar motherly look crossing Rose’s eyes, James jumped back and raised his hands, “Kidding Mum.” Shoving his hands into his jeans pockets, James glanced around the rapidly improving kitchen, aware of Rose watching him. “Has Dad come up with a way to send us home yet?” Rose smiled and glanced down at the ring that now sat on her finger.

 

“He’s been busy James,” she said as she closed all the cabinets and moved for the door, “I’m going to go take over so he can work on it. Coming?”

 

Shrugging, James nodded, “Might as well. My room doesn’t exist yet,” he paused, “Well actually the TARDIS made it for last night, but I don’t have any of my things yet.”

 

“Time travel is fun, but weird when mixed with family life,” Rose agreed with a chuckle and a growing smile.

 

Grinning, James followed Rose down the hall, falling into step with her.

 

“Maybe the Time Lords were onto something with the First Law of Time.”

 

Glancing back at her future son, Rose asked, “Does your father teach you Gallifreian history?”

 

“Only when he wants to punish us,” James informed her with a dramatic sigh shaking his head the boy added, “Most of the history of Gallifrey was meetings and ceremonies.”

 

Rose stopped and frowned softly at the boy, giving him a warning look that was very familiar. James barely kept himself from laughing at the sight of it on her younger face.

 

“James, they were your father’s people,” Rose reminded him sternly.

 

“I know Mum, I know and we are the future of Gallifrey,” the boy told her with a nod before he shrugged. “It’s just hard to connect to something that was so different from how we lived our lives.”

 

Rose opened her mouth, trying to think of something to say to the boy when a crash made her flinch and sigh. She looked down to see James grinning.

 

“And that would be the twins,” he announced with a chuckle. “Possibly Dad.”

 

Shaking her head, Rose started off in that direction with a laughing James following her.

 

“They are older than you, right?”

 

“Dad’s fourth form, Mum. They definitely got something from that form.” At Rose’s odd look, James raised an eyebrow as they walked and said, “Make Dad tell you about it at some time.”

 

Nodding, Rose stopped and pulled open the door of the room, the odd noises were coming from.

 

Surprisingly it wasn’t the twins. Sammy was sitting in the middle of a pile of tiny gizmo parts that had spilled from an overturned box. Clutching, Teddy of TARDIS in his arms, he looked up sadly at his mother.

 

“Sorry Mummy,” the little boy whimpered dispelling all of Rose’s annoyance.

 

She fought back the urge to go find a camera and record the sweet moment. Stepping into the room, she carefully avoided the bits and pieces to kneel next to Sammy.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your Daddy?” Rose asked gently, reaching out to toy with his messy blond hair.

“Right sorry about that,” Rose turned to see the Doctor and the twins now standing with James, “He wandered off. Can’t imagine where he gets that from.”

 

Shooting him a look, Rose picked up Sammy and tiptoed around the pieces which the twins were creeping forward to look at. Looking at the children, Rose looked up sharply at the Doctor as she set Sammy down.

 

“So Doctor, where’s Diana?”

 

“Three doors down,” he assured her quickly, eyes widening in fear. The Doctor stepped back and pointed down the hall.

 

“Oh did you find a play pen?”

 

The Doctor paused and slowly shook his head. Grabbing Sammy’s hand, Rose pointed to the mess on the floor.

 

“Tidy that up and work on our little problem,” Rose told him. “I’ll watch the kids.”

 

James bit his lip to hold back a laugh and the twins grinned as their future father blinked in surprise and nodded,

“Yes Rose.” Nodding, Rose led her future offspring toward the playroom, leaving the Doctor in the middle of the mess. Sighing in relief, the Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Domestic is harder than I thought.” Leaning down, the Doctor inspected the bits and pieces Sammy had gotten into and laughed. “Piolian transducer parts,” he grinned, “that’s my boy.”

 

 


	13. Back to Basics VII

Extreme Time Twist

by Lumendea

Chapter Thirteen: Back to Basics VII

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story.

 

………………..

 

The Doctor’s eye followed every subtle movement of the Burvians as they moved around Rose gracefully. Part of him was raging against leaving her lying there helpless on the table anywhere near the same beings that had almost. Inwardly he snarled at the notion, but took another deep breath to stay calm. He noted with relief that her muscles were relaxing and her brain scans were slowly returning to normal levels.

 

“We meant no harm,” the light blue Burvian said softly, “Desperation, I’m afraid to say can drive one to make choices that are . . . ” the high feminine voice trailed off and the Doctor felt a flicker of understanding and sympathy.

 

“I know,” he answered shortly, hoping that his tone would keep the Burvian from further conversation.

 

He just wanted his wife back on her feet and to fulfill his part of the bargin, yet the energy being wafted over to him.

 

“I have heard tales of one called the Doctor,” it informed him that familiar slightly awed tone of voice. “He came to our world long ago.”

 

The Doctor frowned in surprise, but then nodded quickly to cover his reaction. He’d not been to their world before so it must be in his future. Vaguely he wondered how soon that was due to come up. Rubbing Rose’s hand softly, he looked back at her and grinned as her eye lids began to flutter open, no longer caring that the Burvians were watching him. Rose couldn’t help but smile as her eyes fell on her husband and he relaxed at how calm and comfortable she was.

 

“Hello,” Rose whispered; she relaxed as he grinned happily and brushed some hair from her face.

 

“Hello,” the Doctor replied as he glanced over her body, checking for any odd responses, “How do you feel?”

 

Pushing herself up, Rose glanced at the three clouds and swallowed nervously. Her brown eyes flickered back to him, but she didn’t say anything or make any sudden moves instead deferring to his knowledge of what was going on.

 

“It’s okay Rose,” the Doctor reassured her gently. “They were desperate and didn’t mean to hurt you so much.” He hated to admit that, but he would if it helped Rose stay calm. “They aren’t going to hurt you.”

 

Nodding, Rose slid off the table and leaned against her husband, breathing him in. He wrapped an arm around her, grateful to feel her so close to him and whole. While he knew it was natural for her to sleep it always bothered him seeing such a vibrant person being so still and adding in aliens who’d harmed her only made it hundreds of times worse.

 

“I’m fine,” she assured him softly, seeming to catch his lingering unease. “So now what?”

 

Looking at the Burvians, the Doctor scooped up the surprised Rose and simply said, “I’m taking my wife back to my ship. I will return in a few minutes with the necessary parts to fix your ship and duplicating systems.”

 

The dark cloud moved toward him as it turned an even dark color, but the light blue Burvian cut him off.

 

“Please hurry Doctor,” the lighter one said urgently. “The drain to remain on this plain is progressing rapidly.”

 

Nodding, the Doctor left the ship, keeping a tight grip on Rose who remained silent until they had passed through the shield again. Behind them the Doctor thought he could hears sounds of arguing. He could understand that and to be honest there was a little bit of temptation to just leave with Rose and let them deal with their own problems.

 

“What exactly happened Doctor?” Rose questioned with a raised eyebrow. “My memory is foggy, but I’m pretty sure I wasn’t having tea with them.

 

The Doctor chuckled, smiling down at Rose as he answered, “They had it in their heads to use your brain to make more of themselves,” seeing her surprised look, he grinned and explained, “They are mental energy Rose. They don’t even have names, their identity is wrapped in each other,” he paused and swallowed. “They are distantly related to the Family actually, but anyway they thought you were a native. If you were, it wouldn’t have hurt as much. I told them I’d help them get home and survive if they undid the damage.” The Doctor grimanced and added, “They really do need help.”

 

“I understand,” Rose told him gently with soft smile. “I’m not happy with them, but I trust your judgement.”

 

“You shouldn’t.”

 

 

“Do you have what you need?” Rose asked him, ignoring his mutter.

 

Grinning, the Doctor turned Rose in his arms to let her unlock the TARDIS. Light spilled out onto the surface and Rose inhaled the smell of the ship deeply, feeling a little better just from that. Rose leaned against the Doctor’s shoulder again as he stepped into the TARDIS.

 

“Nope, but the twins have what I need,” the Doctor informed her with a grin at Rose’s doubtful look, “I helped them build it.”

 

“I guess that’s what I get for being the mother of the new generation of Time Lords.”

 

“Only species you are doing that for,” the Doctor muttered quietly.

 

Rose heard him and laughed, shaking her head.

 

Six hours later, the Doctor held Rose’s hand tightly in his hand as the ship rose up into the air. He grinned as it glowed red and vanished into the morning sky.

 

“Sorry we missed the meter shower.”

 

Smiling, Rose squeezed his hand and assured, “Honestly this was better.” She pulled him back into the TARDIS and shut the door before planting her lips against his. Smiling against his lips, Rose wrapped her arms around him until he pulled back and grinned. Smirking, she kissed him very softly and quickly. “Just like old times,” she whispered.

 

Grinning at her broadly, the Doctor pulled Rose back into his arms and but froze as the very familiar voice of his eldest son said, “They’re doing it again!”

 

Sighing, Rose shook her head and put on a smile, turning back to their children. Everything was back to normal, or at least as normal as it ever was in the TARDIS.

 

 


	14. Babysitting Nightmare VII

Extreme Time Twist

by Lumendea

Chapter Fourteen: Babysitting Nightmare VII

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story.

 

…………………..

 

The Doctor grinned as the equation appeared on the scanner it all its perfect and working glory. There was beauty in the sight of a perfectly defined temporal application if he did say so himself. He hadn’t done much in the way of complex temporal math for at least a hundred years, usually it just wasn’t necessary thanks to his experience. He had dealt with more than his fair share of temporal loops and odd little blips in time, but it was still nice to see that he remembered the basics of mathematically charting them out. And to think that professor had insisted that he’d be an utter failure.

 

 

Then the smile fell just a bit from his face as he heard the sounds of laughter from deeper in the TARDIS. It was musical and he felt and heard the TARDIS hum in delight. The old girl seemed to enjoy having little time lords on board which was a bit of a surprise. Catching the direction of his thoughts the Doctor shook his head and sighed. Leaning forward, he added in the necessary equations to track the point in his time line where the children had originated from.

 

Now the TARDIS was tracking the location of his future self. He had done it, everything that he needed to do to send the children home was done. They would be back with their parents soon enough and it would just be him and Rose again. Sitting back into the jump seat, the Doctor shook his head at himself. He was being silly and ridiculous. Domestic wasn’t something he was ready for yet, nope not him. He was glad it was just him and Rose, exploring the universe and just having to worry about each other. Even having the little ones just visiting had been a lesson in the stress that protecting them would bring and the utter chaos they were liable to unleash.

 

Shaking his head, the Doctor put his feet up on the controls and laughed silently at himself. Since when was he become so obsessed with having a family? Even as a young man on Gallifrey he hadn’t thought much of the idea and he knew that it was completely his fault for how his first family had turned out. Susan had been alright mostly due to her own natural intelligence and fortitude rather than any parenting he might have done for her. Yes he’d taken her with him to save her from their plans for her… he shook his head to dispel the ghosts trying to creep up on him.

 

Listening again, the Doctor noted that the TARDIS had quieted down and he frowned at the odd silence. In the last day that the children had been with them, he had learned that it was never quiet. Well last night it might have been quiet, but he and Rose weren’t paying attention to that sort of thing at that moment. Soft footfalls made him look up as Rose entered the control room and smiled at him. His heart jumped as it often did when he saw that look. He wondered if it always would or would there come a day that he took it for granted. The Doctor almost hoped so because that would mean that she’d been there with him and beside him long enough to become someone that he could take for granted.

 

“It’s very quiet,” the Doctor observed with a grin. “Should I be worried?”

 

“I convinced them to take a nap before we send them home,” Rose explained with a soft look.

 

Nodding, the Doctor held out his hand to her which she took with a smile and slid next to him on the jump seat. Leaning her head against the Doctor’s shoulder, Rose looked at the screen and watched the TARDIS run through the program.

 

“That it then?”

 

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her as he said, “It feels so quiet.” He meant it in a different way now.

 

“I know,” Rose replied with a nod. “I’ve gotten used to them around here too even though they’ve barely been with us a day. It is going to feel strange when they are gone.”

 

“True,” the Doctor remarked, his tone making Rose look up at him, “But at least we can go back to working on them again.”

 

“My Mum was right. You might be an alien but you are still a bloke,” Rose laughed as she elbowed him lightly and shook her head. “If she could see you now she’d be gloating like mad.”

 

The Doctor shrugged around his grin and pulled Rose tighter against him. He breathed in the smell of her vanilla shampoo and kissed her forehead. Rose sighed and relaxed against him making a feeling on contentment well up inside the Doctor. He was still so unused to feeling that way that it made him gasp softly.

 

“Didn’t used to act like this,” he told Rose with a soft laugh. “That started when I met this shop girl who was about to be squished by some Autons.”

 

“Squished?” Rose asked, raising an eyebrow,

 

“You had your eyes closed, but it certainly looked like that one was getting ready to hit a bug.”

 

“Oi,” Rose said sharply. “You happen to be talking about the mother of your children.”

 

She froze at the odd look that crossed the Doctor’s face as he looked at her. A small smile spread over his face and he brushed a finger down her cheek.

 

 

“Yes I is. The mother of my children.”

 

Smiling, Rose leaned up to kiss the Doctor when Diana began crying down the hall. Sighing the Doctor jumped up and checked the scanner.

 

“We can send them back to the future in five minutes,” the Doctor informed her.

 

Nodding, Rose sighed and headed for the door before adding, “I hope they enjoyed their time alone.”

 


	15. Time II

To the Past from the Future

by Lumendea

Chapter Fifteen: Time II

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

……………….

 

“People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff.”

 

Those words had come to describe his life over the last few years. Sure he was a Time Lord and thus this life had also had elements of time twisting and turning into odd forms, but lately it was just.... a lot. Rose Tyler, that girl had brought joy back into his life and he believed a new level of strangeness. After all the series time twists had all started when he had gotten her back and then they never really stopped. Smiling, the Doctor flipped another switch and adjusted the course of the TARDIS.

 

Still, last of the Time Lords with a very special lover who had a lengthened life span and the ability to give him children. The odd shape that time could twist into had given her to him and had given him a life after the Time War. The Time Lords could survive and even rise again, not that he had that as a goal in mind. He wasn’t really complaining if he occasionally had to do things out of order to keep Rose. Watching, Rose walk into the control room with her mobile, chatting with Martha, he smiled. Nope, not complaining at all even if this time loop seemed to have been caused only by the need to pick up a silly little teddy bear for Sammy. That Teddy of TARDIS was after all, his son’s favorite toy.


End file.
